narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sensing Water Sphere
Water Release and Sensing as a parent jutsu? Can we presume that Water Release is used for this technique? Also, shouldn't Sensing be a parent technique? If so, every user of this should be considered a Sensor Type. Norleon (talk) 15:30, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Bump. Norleon (talk) 11:31, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump again. Norleon (talk) 13:48, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I asked on forums, but nobody replied. That means nobody's against this >.< I believe you can go right ahead:)--Omojuze (talk) 14:29, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::: I don't believe it has anything to do with Water Release. Gerisama (talk) 14:56, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::: It has water in its name, the sphere is made out of water and water(bubbles) are used to monitor the area? How is there nothing connected with Water Release?--Omojuze (talk) 14:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::: It is not neccessary a Suiton ninjutsu, it is just made up of water, then they use sensing jutsu on it. Gerisama (talk) 17:24, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: How did they make something out of water? They glued puddles of water together into a big ball? xDD They used Water Release to create it..--Omojuze (talk) 17:30, December 10, 2014 (UTC) But there are other techniques that utilize elements that aren't of that release type. The age old Kirin debate springs to mind. Similarly so, early in the series we saw Gozu and Mezu hide in water, which isn't listed as Water Release. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:34, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Kirin is confirmed to be a Raiton technique. ;) • Seelentau 愛 議 18:59, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :You mean this? Its listed as a Water Release Technique.--Omojuze (talk) 19:00, December 10, 2014 (UTC) @Seelentau, what do you think about this? You translated the databook, so I will respect your decision. ;)--Omojuze (talk) 19:01, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :@Hawkeye2701 That's right. However, in this case, there are some points pointing towards this. :1. It has "water" (水) in its name. :2. In this scene, there is water flushing under the ball, acting as a source for the technqiue. :2. In this scene, Ao and Inoichi form the ball by apparently infusing it with chakra. The ball grows constantly, with the water resource present as well. :Also, since it enables people to sense chakra through it, it has to be a parent technique, like in this case. Wongo2 (talk) 19:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::If we start inserting speculation into articles, I assure you that the credibility of this place will just be lowered to laughable status. We are adding nothing to this article until it is confirmed. Just because it "looks" like a water release technique based on "water" being in the name, proves nothing whatsoever. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 19:44, December 10, 2014 (UTC) There's a difference between real water and water release. Please read this. Chakra natures aren't actual substances. Was the chakra nature of water used, or real water? The article starts with "This sphere, made of water..." suggesting real water, not necessarily water release, otherwise it would have been listed. Water Release molds chakra into a substance that looks and feels like water, but is not actual water. So my question is, was anyone seen to mold chakra into a water-like substance? ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 20:13, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. Ao and Inoichi molded chakra into the water-ball which grew in its proportions. They must have been using chakra, anything else would not make sense. Wongo2 (talk) 20:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Wongo, you do not understand. They used chakra to manipulate '''real water', that is something that anyone can do and doesn't require the person to have a nature. By definition, chakra natures are ways to define techniques that are molded by the use of chakra. Or do you think that people who use fire release are really spitting out real fire? --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 20:27, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::In the Water Release article itself stands that, I quote: "...that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water."...with three references behind it. So yeah, I am confused. Why shouldn't it be Water Release by moving water suddenly? Don't you use Earth Release too to lift it? Wongo2 (talk) 20:32, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Like how Gaara infuses chakra into sand. There's no "Sand Release," just chakra used to lift real sand. Is that picture you link them infusing chakra into real water to lift it, or chakra being molded into a water-like substance? If the latter option were true, then this technique would have been listed as Water Release long ago. ::::~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 20:33, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Wongo's actually right. Kakashi and Zabuza used the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique with already existing water.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 20:36, December 10, 2014 (UTC) So did Zabuza with the Hiding in Mist Technique. It even says so in the article. Tobirama is famous for his usage of Water Release even in places where there's no water at all. So it must be a rarity and the most common way is to use already existing water. Edit: "It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths" - also a quote from the Water Release article. Wongo2 (talk) 20:40, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Yup, I guess you had nothing else to say to deny the facts. Wongo2 is right, and the description in the databook and all the kanji in the manga and everything links to this being a Water Release technique. So, will we here some more points why not?--Omojuze (talk) 20:42, December 10, 2014 (UTC)